


A Gift

by EliteVoid



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Gen, How do I write jazz aaaaaaa, I Tried, Mention of a plot but doesn’t go deep into it, No Plot/Plotless, Non binary Optimus Prime, Post Season 3, a small canon divergence, a tiny pinch of angst, happy pride month everybody, mention of pride festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteVoid/pseuds/EliteVoid
Summary: After coming back from a Festival, Sari gives Optimus a gift.





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I wanted to write before pride month came to a close and incorporate my headcanon as well into it, I hope you guys enjoy and please comment.

“Yo bossbot, we’re back!”

Optimus helm snapped up from the monitor they were focusing on for the past joor, finials perking up from the call of their nickname. Looking towards the entrance of the teams base just in time to see Bumblebee and Jazz to enter, Sari was on the minibot’s shoulder. “You all seemed to have had a good time at the festival.” Optimus greeted, given that the trio was absolutely beaming in worn out delight.

Sari was the first to burst “It was great!” The teenager cheered excitedly, now that she was closer it became apparent that there was some painted lines on her cheeks. There were five lines on the top there was a dark orange line and a lighter orange line, the middle had a white line and the bottom two was a dark pink and a lighter pink. “Yeah,” Jazz chimed in with the same enthusiasm as Sari, a big grin on his faceplates. “I digged the event myself, they had great sense in music and entertainment!” The three began to chatter excitedly between one another recounting the whole event.

Optimus placed their servos on their hips and quirked a small smile at the trio. It was nice that they could have a good time after.... well, everything. After the whole madness of the battle between the them and Megatron along with his most of his inner circle which ended in the imprisonments of half of the decepticon high command and the loss of.... Prowl.

Moving on from _that_.

After Megatron’s defeat, the troubles didn’t cease. No, because after Megatron was imprisoned the decepticon reportings went through the roof of being in Autobot space, obviously attempting to get to Cybertron for their leader. One small decepticon group had actually gotten through, near the energon farms, starting fights with the farmers there, attempting to take over that area. This caused Bulkhead to drop out of their team to help out his home. Making them a mech short. So safe to say, it’s been pretty stressful these couple of solar cycles.

And Sentinel’s apparent jealousy against Optimus didn’t help anything.

So when they found an excuse to go back to earth for a little while, the team jumped right on it.

Apparently, the month that they came back was an important one, it was June; according to Sari, it for humans was pride month. Sari had explained that pride month was a month that humans with celebrate their sexualities and have a positive stance against the negativity against it. (This had caught Optimus and the others off guard. Some humans took badly over someone taking interest in another of the same sex as them? As well as differing from what gender they were born to? That was extremely strange and worrisome.)

Sari said the reason June was the month the whole pride thing takes place on is due to an event that took place several decades prior called the Stonewall riots. They were explained that they were riots against discrimination, taken place near a place called Stonewall inn. Optimus silently made a note to themself to research further into that historical incident later when they had time. So when Bumblebee and Sari had begged to go to a pride festival that was happening in the city, it was agreed that they could go for the whole duration with Jazz tagging along and be back as soon as it was over. Optimus and Ratchet hanged back due to Ratchet not wanting to be near a loud event and to sleep. Optimus had to be at the base due to still having things to do.

“Oh! Uh, Sari? Didn’t you get something for the bossbot?” That question was what brought Optimus out of their thoughts and quirk their helm to the side in a silent curiosity.

Sari went wide eyed before slapping a hand to her face and groaning in frustration. “I completely forgot about that!” She explained, dragging her hand down her face, “Bee, can you put me down?” She requested and Bumblebee did as asked. Once safely on the ground, Sari slung the backpack from her shoulder to the ground before unzipping it and rummaging through it for a tiny bit with the three bots watching her. After pulling a large blanket-like flag that was the same colors as the paint on her cheeks, neatly placing it to the side, she gave a small smile of triumphant as she found what she was looking for. Pulling it out, it revealed to be like the flag Sari had just pulled out. It looked to be quite big, bigger then the first one.

This one had different colors as well too. The colors it had had stripes as well. From the top to bottom it went in this order, yellow, white, purple, and black on the bottom. Looking at Sari, her eyes were practically glowing with enthusiasm and her smile was bigger, as she pulled out that ridiculously large flag out of the bag. “I got this for you!” She explained happily, standing up, careful not to drag the flag on the ground as she got closer to the red and blue mech. Optimus let one of their hands get lower in order for Sari to hand it over. While bringing closer to their face and examining it, Sari went on with the explaining. “It took forever to find something like that in it size. It’s one of the LGBT flags. The Nonbinary one.” Optimus looked at her questioningly. “Well-, the nonbinary flag represents the people who don’t follow the binary genders, not labeling themselves under male or female.” She explained the meaning of Nonbinary, “Most of them use the same pronouns you use, they and them. Some used different types of pronouns, but the they/them is the most commonly used one.” Sari finished the explanation with that.

That... Did kinda sound something Optimus would fit into. They always felt uncomfortable when others used the type of pronouns that Optimus didn’t really enjoy being called. Nor did they feel like they could be labeled like the two that were in that binary. They smiled at the trio happily. “Thank you, I’m glad that you got me something from there.” They finally said. The others gave their welcomes before slipping over to the couch, where the tv and video games were.

Watching them go, Optimus looked back at the flag fondly.

Now where to hang this for the time being?


End file.
